In the conventional process of manufacturing a low electrical-resistance compact by the extrusion molding of metal powder, the metal powder and organic binding agent are mixed, kneaded, and extrusion-molded, and then, a sintering is performed on the obtained product to decompose and remove the organic binding agent and to perform a diffusion bonding of the metal powder. For example, in the method of manufacturing a sintering-material for cladding by welding, a powder composed of metal or alloy is mixed with organic binding agent or inorganic binding agent, the mixed material is molded by the extrusion, and then the obtained product is sintered (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the case of manufacturing an electrode for electrical-discharge surface treatment by using the conventional extrusion molding method as described above, a diffusion bonding of particles is necessary to attempt to achieve low electrical resistance of the electrode for electrical-discharge surface treatment.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-153392